One More Day
by carlaivy
Summary: Ikuto sings and Amu left him. He is really sad because his angel keft him. Will she come back, or will he have to suffer for the rest of his life? AMUTO one-shot! Rated T just in case ? ?


**Hello!!**

**Here's another AMUTO :D one-shot and I know I'm working on a another story :cough:My Best Friend?:cough: but this popped up in my head so yeah**

**I think this story is kind of sad : ( and it's in Ikuto's POV but he is a singer…yeah I know weird…but he could totally fit the part of a singer ;)**

**I hope you like it**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Everytime by Simple Plan**

**Enjoy!**

I was sitting backstage, and I could hear the audience clapping and cheering waiting for me to sing, but I wish that she would come at least once

I don't know why she left me, that's what I keep telling myself, although the true reason is that I made her leave, I didn't realize how important she was to me

I loved her and I still do, but back then I didn't show it and so she left me, she couldn't take it anymore, I made her believe my career was more important than her

"Ikuto" said my sister Hoshina Utau as she entered my backstage room

"Hmm?" I replied depressed

"Are you thinking about her again?" she asked me sadly

I know everybody wants me to be happy for me and for her, because she obviously found someone better than me, but I just couldn't smile I needed her by my side

I just nodded my head in reply

"Ikuto…" pleaded Utau, "you need to snap out if it or something, Amu left a long time ago"

I flinched when she said her name

She's right I need to snap out of it

I tried to give a smile so that she would cheer up but she could see right through it, and so she hugged me

"Utau…it's time" said Kukai, my best friend and my sister's boyfriend

"Go…I'll go out in a minute" I said reassuring her

It was time to start my concert and Utau came to 'cheer me on' backstage

I came out from the side and everything was dark, and I could hear the excited whispers of the audience

Then the lights turned on revealing me

Before I started singing I had to say something

"I can't hold this anymore" I said in defeat

Everybody started whispering, and I could hear Utau gasp from backstage

"I loved someone and I still do, but she left me because I was stupid…"I sighed "Hinamori Amu, if you're listening to this or seeing it, I still love you and with all my heart, I'm sorry for what I did please forgive me"

I heard all the girls 'aww' at what I said even Utau

"So here's 'Everytime' and this is for you Amu"

I started singing and somehow I gave all my heart and soul to this one song

_It was 3 AM  
When you woke me up  
And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away_

We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came out  
And now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
It left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need  
Is one more day with you

When the car broke down  
We just kept walking along  
'Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all ok

We spent all our money  
On stupid things  
But if I look back now  
I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
It left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need  
Is one more day with you  
Now I'm sitting here  
Like we used to do  
I think about my life  
And now there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything, everything feels right

You walked away  
Just one more day  
It's all I need  
Is one more day with you

When I finished singing everybody clapped and I truly smiled

I continued on with the concert, but something was happening backstage because there was a lot of talking and shuffling

I finally finished and so I headed backstage

I expected Utau to tackle me to the floor like she always did after a concert and told me 'that was awesome', but nothing happened

Nobody was there just me and another person but I couldn't tell who it was except that it was girl

"Sorry, but I won't give autographs right now" I said as I started heading to my room

"Ikuto" said the girl and I immediately recognized who's voice it was

"A-Amu" I said in disbelief

The girl came out from the dark and revealed herself…in fact it was Amu but she had changed she wasn't cute or beautiful anymore she was gorgeous a goddess

"Hi" she said as she came towards me

I couldn't reply, I couldn't believe she was actually here in front of me, I thought she forgot about me

"Aren't you going to say anything, stupid?" she asked me punching my arm playfully

"Uh…hi" I said

What was wrong with me, the girl I have loved for my entire life is in front of me and I can't talk to her

"So have you been?" she asked me kind of sadly

Why was she sad?

"Good…" I said trying to smile, "Okay, I've been horrible I miss you so much"

She hugged me and she was on the verge of tears

"Amu, don't cry" I said as I raised her chin with my finger and cleaned her tears

"I m-missed you t-too, idiot" she said punching my chest, "why didn't you go look for me if you missed me so much?"

She was angry at me, well who wouldn't be after what I did

She pulled away from me and semi-glared at me

"Because I wanted you to be happy, and I couldn't bring you happiness" I said as I tried to hugged her but she moved away

"You thought I was happy," she sobbed, "how could I be happy when I wasn't with you"

"So why did you leave me?" I asked even though I already knew the answer

"Because I wanted you to fulfill your career, and I was blocking your way…" said Amu fresh tears rolling down her beautiful face, "and I, and I wanted you to be happy"

I went up to her and hugged even though she kept on trying to pull away, I kept a firm grip on her

I didn't want her to go away, to disappear and leave me alone

"I couldn't be happy ever if I wasn't by your side…" she was about to speak but I interrupted her, "I thought you left me because you thought that I didn't love you, that you thought my singing was more important than you, I was stupid for not spending more time with you…Amu I still love you"

Amu just looked at me with an unreadable face

Then all of a sudden she kissed me…SHE KISSED ME!

I returned the kiss; it was a passionate, rough, sweet, pure, needing, happy, sad, angry kiss

All this emotions in this one kiss

After I broke apart we just looked at each other's eyes, she was so beautiful and I think I just got her back

My angel is back with me

I smiled at her and hugged her

She hugged me back, "Ikuto, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Amu don't say anything, it was also my fault"

"It's just that you looked so happy when you were singing and I wanted you to keep doing your so I walked away so I wouldn't block your path, but then every time I saw you sing after I left you, you didn't look happy and I wanted to see you face-to-face, but I couldn't build up the courage to do that, I'm sorry, I made you unhappy"

I smiled again, "Don't worry, I also hurt you because I didn't go look for you…but wait, you saw me every time I sang?"

Amu nodded her head and blushed in embarrassment

I smirked…yes I think everything is back to how it used to be

Amu saw my smirk and glared at me, "Don't you ruin the moment with a perverted remark!"

"Aww, why?" but then I smiled because I had the rest of my life with her to say perverted remarks

"Amu" I said as I kneeled down in front of her, "Would you want to be my girlfriend again?"

She got on her knees too and kissed me, it was a small chaste kiss

"Does that mean…"I said

"Yes!" she yelled, "Oh and thanks for the song, it was very pretty"

"No prob"

**Okay so here ends this story!**

**I hope you guys liked it, please review!**


End file.
